A Crystal Goblet
by Dawnshadow
Summary: [GwendalGünter] After Wolfram goes off on Günter, Gwendal is forced to help him.... or else.


The Crystal Goblet

Adapted from an IM RP I did with Pocket Fox. Bows to PF-sama

Wolfram's eyes were full of fire, one hand on his sword, as he finished his tirade. "And KEEP your hands OFF **MY** FIANCE!"

Günter quivered. "But... Wolfram...."

The younger man's eyes narrowed, glinting in the low light, and his voice lowered to a dangerous timbre. "I'm not joking. Stay away from Yuuri." Then he stalked off.

Günter fell to his knees, a soft sob escaping. _...My king..._

Gwendal had meant for the animal to be a dog. As it was, it resembled a small bear. He added it to his collection with a sigh. _It will be a bear, then. A very dog-like bear._ He got up, stretched, and started out toward the courtyard, tired of knitting for the time.

" Oh, Your Majesty... why could you not have taken the proposal back? Then I could adore you in peace..... Alas, but it can not be... and I must remain alone for the rest of my days...."

Gwendal's eyes narrowed. Günter was babbling about His Majesty again. But this time, something seemed different. There was a strange... desperation in Günter's voice. Gwendal turned and went back outside the door to Günter's suite.

"My King, without you there is no sun, no moon, no rainbow after the storm...! And I have been forbidden from brushing your glory ever again! Alas...."

Gwendal looked at the door thoughtfully. _I wonder what's set him off this time... He usually doesn't sound quite so upset. Maybe someone should make sure he's all right... Yuuri could do it. He understands feelings.... and Günter seems to be upset about him...._

"Gweeeeeendal! Where are you? I need you to test my new invention, Majutsu-elemental-detector-kun! It tells the element of whoever is hooked up to it!"

Gwendal sighed. _Who doesn't know his own element?_ But Anissina was rabid about her inventions... her horrible, exhausting, useless inventions.....

Anissina turned the corner at a jog and slammed into Gwendal. "There you--!"

"Shhh!" Gwendal hissed, pointing toward Günter's door.

Anissina was quiet for several seconds as she listened to Günter's rambling. "Do you know what happened?" she whispered.

Gwendal looked at the door for a second, weighing the possibilities._ Face upset Günter... test invention...._ He forced a fake smile. "No, I don't. I was just going to check on him."

Anissina grinned. "Well, come down when you're done, okay?"

_I'll be sure to take my time, then._ Gwendal nodded, opened the door, and entered.

As expected, Günter was still talking. Did his wounded soul bleed words? Gwendal listened for a minute more, then interrupted him.

"Günter! What happened?"

Günter looked at his hands. "I.... I have been forbidden from my love of His Majesty... and without him there is no music no beauty in life...!"

"Günter... Do you really love him that much? Or is this just an obsession with his pretty face?"

Günter gazed at Gwendal with sorrowful eyes, shaking visibly. "His Majesty is perfect.... beautiful, gentle, caring.... but I have been forbidden him. Forever shall I walk in the desert where no love grows...!"

"Günter!" Gwendal shouted, slamming his hands on the desk. _Why can't he see that he's only tearing himself apart this way! I don't... I don't want him to hurt like this over something he can't change!_ "His Majesty and Wolfram are engaged. You can't be with him! Your heart has to move on, or..."

Günter's head lowered.

"You must find someone who is free to love you in return, Günter...."_ Heavens, where are these thoughts coming from....?_ Gwendal found his hand reaching out to touch Günter's hand and stopped it.

"Gwendal...." Günter murmured before sighing deeply. "My heart cannot be so easily persuaded... It has chosen its course, and it can change that course no more than a crystal goblet hurled at a wall.... Alas.... "

Their hands touched. Gwendal looked at Günter for a few long seconds, and decided to act on the strange impulse.

"...And if that goblet were to be caught before it struck?"

Günter looked up, startled by that question. "Then... then it might not break...." His eyes closed, his expression bleak. "That is, if someone were near enough to catch it...."

Impulsively, Gwendal leaned closer. "I... I have always been near...."

Wait. What am I doing? He's beautiful, but why do I suddenly want to do this...? To hold him and heal him..... and protect him....?

"W-would you try...?" Günter asked, looking up with eyes full of pain. Gwendal found himself nodding, his arms looping around Günter and drawing him near.

"I will," he said, and Günter leaned against him, trusting him. _I will not betray that trust...._ He rubbed gentle circles against Günter's back, rocked him gently, whispered comforting words.

They sat that way for a long time.

Anissina smiled at Cheri. "Thank you for allowing me to use your perfume, my lady."

With a knowing smile, Cheri took the bottle back. "Did it work?"

"Well, they've not come out yet....."

-End-

((A/N: The perfume is the one mentioned in Episode 2.... the one that was left in the bath....grins))


End file.
